In The End
by Lexly
Summary: The sequel to Forbidden Romance. ^_^ Pleace R&R.


Ok, well here's the sequel to Forbidden Romance. ^_^ Hope you all enjoy. And please review and tell me what you think.  
  
In The End  
By: Lex  
  
As I opened my eyes, all I saw was a bright blinding light. With the light being so bright, I quickly squeezed my eyes shut.   
As soon as my eyes were closed a thousand images started flashing through my mind. Ones from when I was just a baby to the   
ones that were my last moments. It was like I was being shown my life from a distance. My eyes snapped open and my head   
snapped up as soon as the images were done. I was breathing heavily and I started to think about Goten, my one true love,   
the one whom I had died for. Even after death, I still loved him but of course I did. I mean, I had left the world of the   
living just to be with him. But then I began to wonder, since I was dead, where was I? Almost as if someone had been watching  
me and reading my mind a voice answered, "You are in Heaven my child." My eyes widened slightly and I turned towards where I   
thought the voice came from.  
  
"I'm in Heaven?"  
  
"Why, yes. It's where you belong."  
  
"Could you please show yourself, I feel weird talking to someone without seeing them." Almost immediately someone appeared   
in front of me. It was a women, she looked to be in her late 20's, with long brown hair and a white flowing dress and   
delicate white wings that adored her back. 'An angel...' I thought. She smiled at me knowing what I was thinking.  
  
"Yes, an angel. We are not just legends you know."  
  
"So I see." I replied.  
  
"But anyway, I did not come here to talk to you all day. I came here to take you to the cleansing room and get you ready to   
receive your wings." I looked at her flabbergasted.  
  
"I-I'm, getting w-wings?" I stuttered. She once again smiled.  
  
"Of course your getting wings. All angels have them. But for now, follow me." She then turned and started to walk away. I   
quickly followed her. She led me towards a light and as soon as we entered into it, it teleported us into what looked like   
a bathing room. I stood there looking around while she walked over to a chair and grabbed a white garment. She walked back   
over to me and handed me the garment. "Put this on." I nodded my head and asked her to turn around so I could change. She   
did and I took off the royal dress I was wearing and slipped on the white garment.   
  
"I'm done changing." I said.  
  
"Good. Now for you to be cleansed." I looked at her quizzing.   
  
"What do you mean by cleansed?" She looked over at me with bright eyes.  
  
"You know, you really do ask lots of questions." I blushed as she said that. "But that's ok. I like ones who ask things   
before doing them." She then smiled at me and then continued. " What I mean by cleansing is that when you are in the living   
world your soul gets tinted with a bit of black. The black represents the sins you have made. And in order for you to become   
an angel you must have a clean soul. So we must cleanse it to get rid of the black there. Once we do, I can take you to the   
room were you will receive your wings."   
  
"I think I get it."  
  
"That's good. But we really must hurry along. I know that there is someone waiting for you." She then winked at me. I looked   
at her and asked,  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You will see child. You will see." She then took my hand and led me to the pool of crystal clear water. She led me into it   
and then said, "God, please let this soul be cleansed of the blackness that tints it." She then took me and submerged me   
into the water. When she brought me back up I felt a bit different. She just looked at me and said, "You feel different   
because your sins are gone now. But now, we must go take you to the room where you will receive your wings." She once again   
took a hold of my hand and led me to another light. Once we were in this light it took us to another room. But this one was   
completely white. Nothing in it, at all. I was somewhat surprised. I guess I had expected the room to look different but   
then again who knows. The woman snapped her fingers and a white kneeler appeared. She motioned for me to kneel on it and I   
did so. Then I heard her saying something and the next thing I knew, there was searing pain in my back. But almost as soon as   
the pain had come it was gone. My back felt a bit heaver and I turned my head. What I saw was a pair of wings. I almost   
couldn't believe it. I had wings... "Looks like we are done. So, I guess it's time for me to send you off."  
  
"But where am I to go?" I asked. For I hadn't the faintest idea where I was and I wouldn't know how to find Goten here.   
  
"Don't worry." She then snapped her fingers again and the next thing I knew I was on top of some clouds. My eyes widened and   
I about screamed. I looked around me and I saw an outline of someone not to far away. My curiosity got the better of me and   
I forgot where I was much less that I had just become an angel.   
  
"Hello." I said. Hoping that they would be able to hear me. I got no response. I walked closer. "Hello?" This time the   
person turned around and I could tell who it was. "Goten!" I screamed running on the clouds towards him. His face brightened   
and he yelled my name. Soon I was right in front of him and I hugged him with all my might. I barely noticed that he was   
also all in white and had wings too. He pulled out of my hug just enough to look into my eyes.   
  
"Your so beautiful, my angel."   
  
"Goten?"  
  
"Yes, my angel?"  
  
"I love you." He smiled.  
  
"I love you too." I smiled back and captured his lips for a kiss. Our tongues seemed to dance together and we both just put   
all our passion into that one kiss. When we broke apart we both were in need of air, badly. Once we had both caught our   
breath we smiled at each other and he spoke. "You didn't have to give up your life Bra. I could of waited."  
  
"I know I didn't have to. But the thing is, I wanted to." He smiled at me and captured my lips for another soul searing kiss.   
  
About 10 feet away from the kissing couple stood two women. Both dressed in white and both with wings. "They really are a   
cute couple."  
  
"Indeed they are."  
  
"I guess it was ok for you to have given her that poison. Since they do look rather happy together."  
  
"Well, of course it was ok. And of course they are happy right now. And anyway, with you being her angel I'm sure that you   
are happy with the outcome of everything."  
  
"Yes, I am. But next time try to protect your mortal better, Anthese."  
  
"Hey! I resent that remark Gwenith."   
  
"Good for you. Now let's leave. So they can have their privacy."  
  
"Fine. But I still think I handled everything pretty well."  
  
"Sure you did. Now let's go." Then Gwenith grabbed Anthese's wrist and pulled her away. All the while arguing with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that's the sequel. Not to good of one, but *shrug* Lol. I had originally planned for this to be different. A lot   
different. But this is what turned up. Hope you all liked it. And PLEASE review. It would make me VERY happy. I know a lot   
of people read the last chapter to Forbidden Romance and I would like you all to review the sequel to it. Well, later.   



End file.
